As Sick As A Dog
by Roy Un
Summary: As ações falam mais que as palavras. E ela se deu conta nesse dia, que era a sua presença o que ele queria e não seu tratamento. S&S – Oneshot


**As Sick As A Dog**

by: the . terrorist

translate: Roy-chan

.

_As ações falam mais que as palavras. E ela se deu conta nesse dia, que era a sua presença o que ele queria e não seu tratamento._

* * *

Ele estava doente de novo.

Esse foi o único pensamento racional que atravessou sua cabeça latejando a essas alturas. Bom, isso e o fato de que precisava encontrar Sakura.

Claro que ele, como uma pessoa racional, soube que seria tolice se dispor a buscá-la pelo labirinto que era o Hospital Geral de Konoha, porque pelo que sabia de mesmo modo terminaria caminhando em círculos. Sakura nunca passava muito tempo em um só lugar, e tinha a irritante tendência de desaparecer sem deixar que ninguém soubesse aonde ia. Então, não, procurá-la não era, definitivamente, uma opção.

Em vez disso, se decidiu por algo melhor. Saltou para seu escritório através da janela, sentou-se no sofá, abandonando cada gota de dignidade que tinha enquanto se encurvava mais ainda no sofá, e passou a estar de mau humor.

* * *

Sakura suspirou aliviada, o canto dos lábios curvando-se para cima quando reconheceu a presença zumbindo com suavidade, mas poderosamente, dentro de seu escritório no hospital.

Seus companheiros de equipe raramente a visitavam ali, porque, como shinobis, tinham uma aversão natural à ambientes estéreis e armários cheios de agulhas, por isso, quando o faziam, era por duas possíveis razões: a) que haviam visto ou ouvido algo que não gostavam e, portanto, ir a reclamar; ou b) que precisavam de tratamento médico.

Dado o fato de que este era o chakra de um Uchiha o que ela havia sentido, Sakura se inclinou até a segunda opção.

Quando abriu a porta e se encontrou cara-a-cara com um ruminante Sasuke de pele pálida e úmida e uma caixa meio vazia de tecidos próxima, soube que havia estado certa.

"Sasuke-kun", ela o cumprimentou com uma voz suave e tranqüila, perfeitamente consciente do fato de que ele se irritaria se o chateasse e se incomodaria se sua voz se elevasse ainda mais. "O que aconteceu?", persuadiu enquanto caminhava até ele rapidamente, sentando-se ao seu lato no sofá, e estendendo sua mão para tocar sua testa. Estava quente – exatamente como ela havia esperado.

"Estou doente!"

Ninguém além dela via o grande Uchiha se queixar nestes dias, isso era certo.

"Como?", perguntou ela. "Ficou debaixo da chuva?"

"_Lutei _na chuva, Sakura" ele retrucou, exasperado.

Sakura suspirou. Ele nunca desfrutou de se sentir débil, assim que os resfriados – ou as feridas – sempre o deixavam bastante irritável. Ou adorável. Dependia em quão alta estivesse sua febre.

"Certo", ela disse, levantando-se para caminhar até o armário sob sua mesa. Pegou uma garrafa, apanhou duas pequenas pílulas, e voltou ao seu lado, estendendo-lhe o medicamento.

Sasuke o tomou sem palavras.

"Agora vá descansar. Já sabe o trato. Farei uma sopa quente quando sair, mas..." ela hesitou. " Que tal se você ir para o seu apartamento desta vez?".

O Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sakura gemeu. Era ridículo como, mesmo quando ele estava doente e tinha todas as suas guardas baixas, todavia pudesse controlá-la.

"Sasuke-kun, você sabe que não me importa sua presença, mas você enterra a sua cabeça no meu travesseiro e respira no meu travesseiro e deixando seus _germes_ no meu travesseiro e depois sou eu a que se adoenta logo que você vai embora! E você sabe que eu não posso ficar doente! As pessoas dependem de mim, Sasuke-kun!" ela terminou seu discurso com um olhar suplicante.

Ao qual Sasuke, em toda sua glória Uchiha, se levantou, resmungou, e saiu pela porta.

* * *

Não estava irritado, concluiu Sakura quando enfiou a chave na fechadura de sua porta principal, entrando em seu apartameto. Finalmente, seu coração pôde bater normalmente. Porque ele estava ali. Como se ela não houvesse dito nada em absoluto.

Um meio-suspiro, meio-gemido saiu de seus lábios quando caminhou pelo corredor, deixando cair sua bolsa no chão durante o trajeto.

Ela não esteve muito segura do que pensar quando entrou em seu quarto e o encontrou deitado em sua cama, dormindo profundamente, com _seu_ travesseiro azul marinho em seu agarre.

* * *

_Ohayo! Como estão todas?_

_Tem sido uma semana terrível! Eu sei, eu sei, prometi atualizar na semana passada Encendiste la Luz, mas estive tão enrolada com algumas traduções e alguns trabalhos escolares e, enfim, espero que me entendam. Por outro lado, estive durante esta semana, atrás de autorizações para novas traduções SasuSaku e consegui uma grande lista de novidades que em breve estarei postando aqui._

_Esta one-shot fofíssima pertence_ a the . terrorist - todos os direitos reservados - _, uma fofa que me concedeu sua permissão para traduzir do inglês, esta e uma long-shot também SasuSaku belíssima que já estou tratando de postar muito em breve._

_Quanto a atualização de _Encendiste La luz_ e _Dez coisas que odeio em Sasuke Uchiha_, serão feitas no mais tardar esta semana, visto que a tradução ainda esta incompleta – coisa mínima – e que preciso revisá-la devidamente antes de postar – continuo sem beta._

_Concluindo, o que acharam? Estive tão contente quanto aos reviews e PM's que recebi que não me controlei e postei essa one-shot que e ganhou a primeira lida. Aguardo suas reviews!_

_Beijos, Roy-chan c:_

_._

_Reviews?_

_._


End file.
